Happily Ever After And All That Crap
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Post-brotherhood/ Mustang receives an invitation to Ed and Winrys' wedding and he wonders if he and Riza could have a happy ending as well..."I knew you'd fall for my deadly charm eventually."... utter fluff and a comic ending. Royai. Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood… sadly. **

**I gotta say it has been years since I have written fanfiction… YEARS… and this is my first time writing fanfiction about an anime. But I just recently finished FMAB and I just HAD to…and seriously I swore I would never ever write fanfiction ever again….BUT I COULDN'T RESIST THE TEMPTATIONNN… so this may not be the last story either…. **

**So here you are, please enjoy and I'm sorry for the extreme OOC on Mustang's part….**

_**Happily Ever After And All That Crap**_

The rubble had long cleared. The dust blew away into nothing over the long years of utter exhaustion that had engulfed Amestris. After the war had ended he had spent long hours learning everything there was to know about Ishval, he was determined to make amends for everything he had done in the past, all the lives he had taken, the families broken, the houses he had burned.

It had been a long, hard and tedious process, and he had worked with a lot of Ishvalans that had no trust in him, but eventually General Roy Mustang was able to regain the peace between the two nations. The rubble had long cleared, and Central had since been repaired. Nine years had passed and the wounds of Ishval, the homunculi and the death of his best friend were finally only fading scars, no longer threatening to tear at any moment.

It was a particularly sunny day when you could find the flame alchemist sitting at his desk, rummaging through the numerous papers Colonel Hawkeye had given him. He was trying to decide whether he actually wanted to do them or not. _Maybe it's a good idea. _ He thought, _after all, Fuhrer Grumman has been getting on my ass lately… lousy old man._

Sighing he began filing out the boring paperwork. Two hours later Riza Hawkeye waltzed through his office door, a look of surprise on her face. "Sir… are you actually doing your work?"

Mustang rolled his eyes, "Don't look too surprised Colonel, I have a date tonight, I need to finish up quick. You might want to double check it all," his bluff didn't even make her blink; instead she was obviously trying to conceal a smirk.

He pushed the finished papers to the edge of his desk. "Done," he declared, and then an envelope from under the pile fell to the floor.

Riza picked it up and examined it, "Oh, you never opened this?" She handed it to him with a slight smile.

Roy looked at the envelope wondering what could possibly make the cold hearted General smile. A letter from Risembool, "Huh that strange Fullmetal hasn't contacted me since he returned three years ago… and even then he sent Alphonse."

"I think it's from Miss Rockbell sir," Riza replies picking up the paperwork and looking through it.

Roy ripped the envelope open. A pink card tumbled out.

_On June 1st_

_You have been invited to witness the joining of:_

_Edward Elric_

_Winrys Rockbell_

_As they give their vows and pledge to be together forever_

Mustang couldn't help but laugh. "You have to be kidding me, that pipsqueak?" The kid who had always been a pain in his side was getting married in only four days.

Riza smiled, "I think it's sweet. Just think after everything that kid has gone through, he finally gets his happy ending…"

She dazed off for a second and Roy got a moment to look at his old friend. She had been with him through everything. He remembered when they had met, when her father had taken him under his wing. They had enrolled in to the military together, just in time for the Ishvalan war, and together they fought against the innocent people. They had both been scarred for life, she quite literally as he burned the flesh on her back. When Maes Hughes had died who had been there for him but Riza? And the first few hours of his blindness, who had become his eyes? Riza had been there through every horrifying experience.

A strong sense of solstice and freedom swept over his heart at a sudden realization.

Just then Riza was turning to leave, "good job on the work Sir,"

"Colonel-"

"You are free to go for your date if you wish," she walked to the door.

"Hawkeye-"

"Maybe this will teach you to finish your work from now on," the blonde stepped into the hall.

"Riza!" Mustang stood quickly before she could leave the room, his chair slid back against the wall, causing a loud noise.

Hawkeye turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, her amber eyes looked confused, "Sir?"

"Close the door," he ordered.

Hawkeye hesitated before stepping back into the office and closing the door. Her feet were together and her back was straight, she look utterly professional.

"Fullmetal went through a lot in his short life. With the burden he lay upon himself when he and Alphonse attempted to bring their mother back, and through all of this Miss Rockbell was there with him. When he defeated the homunculus father she was waiting for him to return home, always waiting, and now, nine years later, they have decided that their wounds are healed, that they are going to have a perfect fairy tale ending. Happy ever after and all that crap…"

He looked to Riza Hawkeye, the woman he loved, the woman he had always loved. He saw the emotion in her face and he knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Is it too late for us Riza?" he whispered, lowering his gaze. "Have we gone too far to be able to have that ending? Is it possible for us to finally move on with our lives and do what we both want? Well? Is it too late?"

A long moment passed and Roy just kept looking down at the pink wedding invitation that lay on his desk. Then her voice, suddenly so small, sounding so frail, "I don't think so."

The man's eyes went to hers and he searched her face. "Riza?"

She smiled, "Roy?"

He smirked and chuckled, "I knew you'd fall for my deadly charm _eventually._"

The Colonel rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

Roy laughed and stepped around his desk, "I've always loved you Riza." She blushed and looked at her feet, Mustang could barely believe that _the_ Riza Hawkeye was embarrassed. "I think there is only one thing I can say," he continued, lowering his head so she was forced to look at him.

"What?"

"Be my plus one to the wedding?"

She laughed, a real laugh. "Of course I will."

With this Roy took her in is arms and kissed her softly. Riza smiled at him and chuckled, "So what are we getting them for their wedding present?"

The General smiled wickedly. "Oh I've got an idea…"

**The Following Week…**

The wedding had been beautiful, Ed and Winry were so happy to have seen all their friends once again. Especially Gracia and little Elicia Hughes and all the military dogs whom they had lost contact with.

But truthfully the moment Ed had been waiting for was finally there… time to open the presents...

"Here this one is from General Mustang and Colonel Hawkeye to only you Ed," Al said placing it before Ed.

He tore it open viciously knowing how rich the bastard was he must have gotten him something good… and then he stopped and glared cursing the damned flame alchemist all the way to Xing and back…

Both Winry and Al started laughing like crazy.

"Old bastard," Edward mumbled.

In a box lay the biggest bottle of milk the ex-alchemist had ever seen.

_**R&R**_


End file.
